My Sweet Sixteen
by eyes2nv
Summary: Bijou gets an offer from Hamtaro to be his girl. But when Bijou says no everyone starts to wonder why. My first fic. No Flames! JP SM CP and HB BTW its Human HamHam


Hey every1! This is eyes2nv! Im new 2 and this is my first fic so go easy on me. Also I'll try 2 update week if I can. So here it is! Enjoy! BTW this is a true story, my true story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. I only own my reality and one of the two fan girls (which are me and my best friend D). Anthonelli and Joel belong to their mom and dad.

**My Sweet Sixteen**

**Chapter 1 –**

**Scene: The City Pool**

"Hey!" Yelled Sandy as Bijou splashed her. Bijou giggled but kept splashing her. Soon Sandy started to splash Bijou. "Ha!" She laughed. Pashmina laughed too partly because she wasn't getting splashed and partly because there was two cute guys checking out Bijou and Sandy and she wanted to be checked out too. Suddenly the loud speaker came on. "It is now 6:45. Pool closes in 15 minutes." Sandy stopped splashing Bijou. "So you guys like want to leave?" "Yeah, I hate waiting for the changing room to be free." said Pashmina. All three of them swam to the edge and climbed out. They walked to the locker room and got in the showers. "The water is very warm." said Bijou. Sandy and Pashmina nodded. They got out and opened their lockers. They took their stuff, got changed and were ready to leave by the time the changing rooms got full. They walked out and headed to hang out on Bijou's block. **(A/N: Here in Manhattan, NY we hang out on each other's blocks.) **Sandy nudged Bijou. "Are you still like into Hamtaro?" "Only if you're still into Maxwell!" Bijou answered back. The two girls laughed. "How about like you Pashy? Who is the lucky boy you've like been crushing on and not told us about yet?" Pashmina blushed. "Well, I don't know how to put this but, I think Jingle is so hot!" All three girls laughed. They just arrived on Bijou's block and across the street were Maxwell, Jingle, Panda, and a few of their other friends. The girls decided to grab a pizza around the corner so off they walked.

**Scene: The Basketball Court**

Stan stole the ball from Hamtaro and shot it in the basket. "12 to 11, I win!" **(A/N: In case you didn't realize I went to Stan and Hamtaro who are at the basketball court P)** "Good game man." Hamtaro said and hive-fived Stan. "I love you Joel!" yelled a voice coming from the gate. It was a girl screaming and standing next to another girl. "I love you Anthonelli!" Yelled the other. "Ladies, you know you love me!" yelled Stan. "No we don't!" yelled the girls in unison. "Yeah man." said a voice behind Stan. "They love us." said another. **(A/N: So many voices O.O) **Joel and Anthonelli walked past Stan and Hamtaro with a basketball in hand. "I Love You Baby!" they yelled together to the two girls and they nearly fainted. "That was weird." said Hamtaro. "No kidding." responded Stan. He grabbed his basketball and they started to walk home. "So Hamtaro, aren't you into the ladies?" Hamtaro blushed. "Come on. Spill who the beautiful babe that has stolen your heart is. Cause Matchmaker Stan can make it happen." "Well, I um sorta," "Sorta? You can't sorta like her. It's either yes or no." "Well I like um, I like, I like," "You like, you like?" "I like Bijou." "Well why didn't you say so? Hamtaro I will hook you up!" "Thanks Stan." "Whatever just buy me something to drink." "OK Stan man." They walked to the grocery store on the corner and went in.

**Scene: The Front of Cappy's Building (And the front of Bijou's block)**

The girls just came back from eating pizza and they spotted Cappy playing ball alone. They run to him. "Bonjour Cappy!" said Bijou and she hugged him. **(A/N: For some reason my friends and I always hug when we see each other so now the Ham-Hams do too) **"Hi Cappy!" said Pashmina and hugged him too. "Like why are you playing alone?" asked Sandy. "Nobody is here to play today. Howdy is working at his family's shop, Dexter is tutoring at the summer school program, Oxnard is visiting Pepper, the other guys are talking about girls and stuff, and Penelope is at camp." he said with a moan. "Penelope will be back soon." said Pashmina. "Oui. Two days before my birthday." stated Bijou. "I know, but it's so far away." said Cappy. "Only 8 more days!" stated Sandy. "And 10 till your birthday!" said Pashmina. All three girls squealed. Cappy looks at the guys across the street and Jingle seems to be motioning the girls to come over. Cappy turns to the squealing girls. "Hey girls, umm Jingle wants you to go over there." He said pointing at the guys. "Cappy it's rude to point." said Pashmina who was blushing. He stopped pointing. "Like Cappy," started Sandy. "If you go and ask them which one of us he wants to talk to, we'll give you a quarter." "Oui." said Bijou holding up a quarter. "Ok." He said. He waited for the light to change then crossed the street. The three girls giggled and sat down on the steps of Cappy's building. "So who do you think he wants to talk to?" asked Bijou. "It totally has to be Pashmina!" said Sandy. "You think?" she asked. "Totally!" said Sandy. Bijou nodded. Cappy came back. "Well?" asked Sandy. "Somebody wants to talk to Pashmina." "See girl! I like so told you!" Pashmina blushed. "Here's your quarter Cappy." Bijou said. "Wait! He said SOMEBODY wants to talk to me. What if it's not Jingle?" said Pashmina. "You're so right girlfriend. Cappy we'll give you like another quarter if you ask them who wants to talk to her." "Ok." He said and waited for the light to cross the street. Bijou took a quarter from her pocket. Cappy came back faster than before. "So?" asked Pashmina. "They said to come over so they can tell you." "Tell them to come over here and we'll give you 2 more quarters." Cappy shruggedand crossed the street quickly before the light changed. Bijou took out 2 more quarters. "This Matchmaking thing is making me broke." She said and the girls laughed. "Sorry girlfriend, but this is for Pashy!" "I know, I know." she said. Cappy came back with Jingle and Panda. "So who is it?" asked Sandy. "Jingle or Panda?" "Its whoever you choose." said Panda. "Well uh, I don't want to hurt anyone." said Pashmina. Panda leaned over to Bijou and whispered in her ear. "Bijou, do you know if Pashmina likes Jingle?" Bijou nodded. "Does she?" she nodded again. "Why are you nodding Bijou?" asked Sandy. "Something." she said. "Ok cause Jingle is CRAZY about her!" "What's Crazy?" asked Sandy? "Oops." said Panda not knowing he said that too loud. "I'll tell you later Sandy." said Bijou. Panda walked in front of Pashmina. "So?" "Well," "Come on Pashy, just like spill it." said Sandy

"All I have to do is say who I want to be my boyfriend?" "Yup." said Panda. "Well, I think that Jingle is so hot." said Pashmina in a whisper. She looked down at her feet. "Well Pashmina, I've always thought you were as sparkling as the stars." said Jingle. "I'm sparkly?" asked Pashmina looking at Jingle. He nodded and held out his hand. She took his hand and they walked off. Pashmina looked back and made an "I'll call you" sign. Panda and Bijou high-fived. "Did I miss something?" asked Sandy. "It was all a set-up." said Panda. "Oui. Jingle liked Pashmina all along." said Bijou. "The only reason I came over was because Jingle's shy." said Panda. "So, I'll go now." he said and crossed the street over to the other guys. "Umm Bijou, you owe me 75 cents." "Oh oui, sorry Cappy." She said and gave him the 3 quarters. "Thanks." he said and walked into his building. "Well I guess it's just me and you girlfriend." said Sandy. "Oui." she said. A car was passing by with music blasting trough the windows. "Oh this is my song!" said Bijou. "Turn it up!" yelled Sandy and the guy who was driving turned it up. Bijou and Sandy started to dance to the beat. While they were dancing they didn't realize Stan and Hamtaro come up from behind them. "Hello beautiful Bijou babe," said Stan "And sis." They turned around and Bijou blushed. "Like what do you want Stan?" asked Sandy. "Well I have some business with Miss Bijou." Bijou walked up the steps and sat on the railing. "Shoot." "Well Bijou, do you want to go out with Hamtaro?" Hamtaro sat on the rail in front of Bijou and faced her. She looked into his eyes but looked away before she got lost in them. "I don't know." said Bijou "Well do you like him." I don't know." She said again. Hamtaro got up and sat behind Bijou instead. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked Stan. Hamtaro started chuckling from behind her. "Um, does he like me?" "Yeah totally." "Um I don't know." Hamtaro continued to chuckle. "Hey Hamtaro do you like, like her or not?" asked Sandy. Hamtaro nodded but continued chuckling. "He likes you." she told Bijou. "I don't know." she said. "Ok Bijou stop all this bull and tell me, do you want him to be your boo or not?" "NO!" Bijou exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh Cliffhanger. Plz review if u want more. – eyz2nv**


End file.
